The Princess Games
' Let's Play The Sims 3: The Princess Games', or simply known as The Princess Games, is an Sims 3 playthrough series created by Sims3CopperFox. The series follows the lives of eight different princesses, who are forced to battle to the death until one remaining princess remains. The series began on February 7, 2014, and ran for 8 episodes. In the video "The Sims 3: Create A Sim Disney's Maleficent", Sims3CopperFox reveals the plans of the second season of the games. It was said that the villains will this time be the contestants of the games, where she also announced that the video was a sneak peak on one of the contestants, which was Maleficient. The second season,The Villain Games began in May 6, 2014. In The Villain Games, it focused on 8 different Disney villains and ran the same way as The princess games in a new house. It ran for 15 episodes and ended on July 11, 2014 The third season of the hunger games began after The Villain Games. The third season was called The Princess Games 2.0 where I focused on princesses that weren't in the first season of The Princess Games. It started on August 1,2014 and ended on October 10, 2014. Comments of the video even included suggestions that Season 3 should be The Prince Games, where the princes are going to battle the same way the princesses and the villains did. The plans were not officially approved by Sims3CopperFox, but may respond positive about the idea. The series was said to be inspired and based on KPopp's The Sims 3 Hunger Games, where celebrities and fictional characters are recreated as a Sim and was forced to do a battle to the death. The challenge's are similar such as the infamous Jelly Bean Challenge, aswell as the Swimming Pool Challenge. Contestants Elsa.jpg|Elsa Arendelle|link=Elsa Arendelle BelleBeauty.jpg|Belle Beauty|link=Belle Beauty SnowWhite.jpg|Snow White|link=Snow White ArielOcean.jpg|Ariel Ocean|link=Ariel Ocean Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine|link=Jasmine CinderellaCharming.jpg|Cinderella Charming|link=Cinderella Charming Aurora.jpg|Aurora|link=Aurora TianaFrog.jpg|Tiana Frog|link=Tiana Frog Season 1 - The Princess Games *'Elsa Arendelle '- She was based on the popular Frozen character. Elsa at first wasn't noticed much, but further into the series, she caught CopperFox's eyes for her intelligence in food opportunites. In the episode "Jasmine, Knock It Off!", a fire challenge started and she was the only contestant to catch fire. Aurora saved her before she could burn into ashes, but she caught on fire during the process. She and the other remaining participant's co-starred in the tribute special called "A Funeral for a Hero". She won the title of being the first victor after she won against Belle in the final death challenge. *'Belle Beauty' - She was based on the infamous lover of the "Beast". Belle, however, isn't very noticed much in the games; along with Cinderella, Jasmine and Aurora. She appears to have the same look as the original princess, however her yellow dress comes through the objects; since the dress was poofy. She placed second in the games, where she drowned in the final death challenge. CopperFox wanted Belle to win ever since the start, where her death upset her. *'Snow White' - She was based on the first legendary princess ever created by Disney. Unlike her original hairstyle, her hair was created longer since CopperFox couldn't find a correct hairstyle for her and because it was more beautiful anyways. Snow White in the games, however, is a strategist and would always go for opportunities; revealing she has more intelligence than any other competitiors. She placed third in the games, which shocked CopperFox, since she thought she would win. *'Ariel Ocean '- Dubbed "The Fail Mermaid", Ariel was known for her lack of intelligence in the games. Everytime an opportunity for sleeping was acquired, she would always go for it. But, whenever food opportunities are acquired, she would always pass out or stop doing the action. CopperFox was very fond on hating her because of it. She placed fourth in the games, when she cheated death three times and was forced to be killed; to make it a fair game. *'Jasmine' - She was based on the first arabian princess Disney ever worked with. In the beginning of the series, she wasn't much noticed until the episode "Jasmine, Knock It Off!", she constantly started sabotaging the other contestants and not doing the challenge. She placed fifth in the games, when she drowned after Cinderella did. *'Cinderella Charming' - She was based on the princess with the infamous glass slipper. During her time in the games, she wasn't noticed at all like Aurora. The only time she was noticed is when she died, along with Jasmine, in the Swimming Pool Challenge. She placed sixth in the games, when she drowned before Jasmine did. *'Aurora' - She was based on the princess who pricked her finger. During her time in the games, she wasn't noticed at all. The only time she was noticed is when she died in the fire challenge, where she saved Elsa from burning into ashes. Because of her heroic actions, CopperFox made a fan-requested tribute special to her called "A Funeral for a Hero", where the video showed her grave and Aurora and Tiana hugging; which was the conclusion of the video. She placed seventh in the games. *'Tiana Frog' - She was based on the princess who kissed and married a frog. She had only the shortest time in the games, since she was the first to be killed in a challenge. CopperFox complimented her for how she turned out, because it almost looked like the original character. She placed eighth in the games. Season 2- The Villain Games *'Maleficient '- Maleficient was a contestant in the villain games.In the games she had a relationship with another contestant Dr. Facilier. She was the winner of the Villain Games after she won against Cruella in the final death round. Category:The Sims 3